UNEXPECTED LOVE!
by HellOnTheEngine
Summary: Hay una nueva estudiante en Ouran y no es la típica chica que se deshace al ver a los hosts, sin embargo alguien sí que lo hará por ella, así sea en secreto. Pairings: muy muy ligero HikaruxOC que irá cambiando paulatinamente a KaoruxOC. [DROPPED due to lack of inspiration and writer's block]
1. El nuevo juguete y el Host Club

**Anee-chan reportándose nOn**

Wiiii por fin me animé a escribir algo más largo que un one-shot xD, pero tb representa un ENORME cambio para mí, así que por favor sean buenos conmigo T-T

Mi historia va a ser diferente al resto de fics ya que la protagonista **NO** tiene una gemela (no como en la mayoría de historias de los gemelos) y va a empezar como un _HikaruxOC_ que luego se irá tornando en _KaoruxOC_...así es, leyeron bien, va ir cambiando con el tiempo...pero ya ustedes se van a dar cuenta de lo que quiero decir n-n

Por cierto, **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE HATORI BISCO Y DE BONES**. Es bueno dejar eso en claro, lo que sí me pertenece es el OC y toda la idea de la historia, uhmmmm...eso es todo -risa nerviosa-

Sin más retrasos, aquí va el primer capi de** UNEXPECTED LOVE!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: El nuevo"Juguete" y el Host Club_**

- ¡Wooow! – exclamó una chica vestida en ropa común, anonada por la enorme infraestructura del Instituto Ouran – ¡este lugar sí que es enorme!

Pasó por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la Secretaría para recoger su horario y el uniforme, pero siempre observando emocionada su alrededor y tratando de no perderse en la inmensidad de ese lugar.

Después de caminar aproximadamente 5 minutos, se topó con una enorme puerta de madera hermosamente tallada y de la cual pendía un letrero que rezaba: _SECRETARÍA_.

- Secretaría...- pronunció maquinalmente y casi en un susurro.

Se acercó y pasó suavemente su dedo índice por las trazas de madera de la puerta, hasta que se decidió a tocar.

Casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejándose ver una señorita de cabellos rubios y expresión amable. Sí, era ella, era la misma persona con la que semanas antes había hablado su madre y pudieron ordenar su traslado a este magnífico instituto.

- Buenos días, Daidouji-chan – saludó la señorita rubia con una sonrisa – por favor, pasa – completó con un gesto de su mano.

- Buenos días – respondió la muchachita al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la habitación.

- Es bueno ver que ya estás aquí, dime¿se te hizo difícil encontrar la Secretaría? – preguntó la señorita a la vez que se sentaba en su escritorio. En el borde de la mesa había un pequeño letrero q decía: _Srta. Yumiko Miyazaki, Secretaría_.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió la joven – La verdad llegué muy rápido hasta aquí, pero fue de suerte talvez, ya que no había nadie a quién pudiera pedirle direcciones. –terminó con una expresión muy sincera.

- Lo siento, es que hace unos instantes empezaron las clases y ya todos los alumnos se encuentran en sus respectivos salones. – trató de disculparse la secretaria.

- Está bien – aceptó las disculpas.

- Oh! Es cierto, tu horario y tu uniforme ya están listos para que los recojas, Daidouji-chan. – recordó la señorita rubia.

- S-Sí – respondió la chica algo sobresaltada. – Pero...

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Daiouji-chan?¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó muy preocupada la secretaria.

- No, no es eso – despreocupó la joven – Es sólo que preferiría que me llamara Ayaka...ya que Daidouji es muy formal...

- Oh! Era eso...claro, te llamaré Ayaka – sonrió la rubia.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Ayaka.

Siempre había sido así, a Ayaka jamás le gustó que la llamaran por su apellido. Sentía que era más cálido que la llamaran por su nombre.

- Bueno, aquí tienes tu uniforme – dijo la secretaria entregándole a Ayaka un vestido de color amarillo claro con mangas extra infladas y un lazito marrón en el cuello. - ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

- C-Claro...- dijo Ayaka, la verdad es que ese uniforme no le gustaba para nada. No era muy amante de los vestidos, que digamos. Se los pondría tan sólo para una ocasión super especial pero prefería usar unos jeans y un polo. – ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

- Allá hay un vestidor – señaló hacia el extremo izquierdo la rubia, sonriendo.

- Gracias.

Ayaka se dirigió al vestidor indicado. Tan pronto como entró, cerró la puerta y al voltearse se encontró con un enorme espejo.

Después de quitarse sus ropas "comunes" se colocó el vestido. Tenía un color muy feo pero sí que le daba forma a su cuerpo. Y la verdad Ayaka no era para nada una chica "voluminosa", es decir, tenía sus encantos proporcionales a su estatura.

No era una chica alta pero era delgada y simpática. Además, el color castaño oscuro de su cabello y sus ojos cafés hacían resaltar sus delicadas facciones.

Luego de revisar como 10 veces qué tan bien le quedaba el vestido, decidió soltarse el cabello, el cual por cierto lo llevaba atado en una cola alta, y cepillarlo un poco para que cayera sobre sus hombros.

Después de eso, por fin se resolvió a salir del vestidor y mostrarse a la srta. Yumiko, quien quedó totalmente deslumbrada por lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme.

- Te ves muy linda, querida Ayaka – dijo Yumiko mientras tomaba las manos de Ayaka.

- M-Muchas gracias, creo... - respondió Ayaka algo avergonzada, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a que le dijeran esas cosas, es sólo que era su primera vez con un vestido como aquél.

- ¡No hay por qué apenarse, querida¡Luces muy radiante¡Estoy segura que vas a encajar perfectamente aquí en Ouran!

- Eso espero – suspiró algo insegura Ayaka.

Tenía razones para sentirse nerviosa: empezando por el hecho de que era gracias a una beca que había logrado ingresar a Ouran. No es que fuera "pobre" era más bien de la clase "Media-Alta", había estudiado toda su vida en escuelas particulares. Pero comparada con los jóvenes de familias adineradas que asistían a Ouran, ella también sería considerada parte de la plebe.

Luego de despedirse de la secretaria, quien le entregó un pequeño papel el cual luego sería leído por el maestro o la maestra que tocara, tomó su horario y abandonó la habitación.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se dispuso a leer el dichoso horario, para saber dónde y cuándo sería su primera clase.

- Mmmmm...- murmuró Ayaka al tiempo que leía el horario y avanzaba por el pasillo con rumbo aún incierto – 9:45 am Historia Universal / Aula 1-A. Me pregunto dónde queda eso...

Continuó avanzando por el largo pasillo, prestando mucha atención a los letreros de las puertas.

Hasta que por fin se topó con la que estaba buscando: _Aula 1-A_. La puerta estaba entreabierta pero decidió tocar de todos modos, no quería lucir irrespetuosa en su primer día de clases, suavemente pero lo bastante firme para que se oyera.

Casi inmediatamente una mujer alta de cabellos negros y anteojos se asomó. Al verla, Ayaka le extendió el pequeño papel que le diera minutos antes la secretaria. La profesora lo tomó y lo leyó, luego levantó la vista de su lectura y le sonrió dulcemente a Ayaka diciendo: Bienvenida Daidouji-san, por favor pase adelante.

Ayaka lo hizo obedientemente, entró y siguió a la profesora hasta el frente del salón, cabe mencionar que para ese momento todos los alumnos se habían quedado en silencio tan sólo observando a la recién llegada. Algunas chicas comenzaron a murmurar y los chicos tenían puestos todos sus sentidos en la muchachita.

- Clase, por favor, quiero que le den la bienvenida a Daidouji Ayaka. – anunció la profesora rompiendo la tensión.

- Bienvenida – dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti, Daidouji-san? – preguntó la profesora.

- E-Está bien – sonrió débilmente Ayaka – Bueno, mi nombre es Daidouji Ayaka, tengo 16 años, me gusta mucho la literatura y espero poder llevarme muy bien con todos aquí. – terminó con una sonrisita algo nerviosa y una inclinación.

Realmente no se le ocurría nada más importante qué decir, ya estaba demasiado nerviosa y tenía miedo de empeorar todo dando datos irrelevantes. Para su suerte, la profesora intervino.

- Y es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, Daidouji-san. Ahora, veamos dónde puedes sentarte. – sonrió mientras exploraba el salón con la vista en busca de un asiento libre. – Allí – dijo de pronto – entre la ventana y Fujioka-san, por favor Fujioka-san alza tu mano para que su compañera pueda identificarlo.

Haruhi hizo lo que la profesora indicó y alzó su brazo. Ayaka lo vió y se dirigió a su asiento. Al pasar los chicos la miraban intensamente y algunos hasta suspiraban. Las chicas por su parte, se limitaban a hablar por lo bajo unas con otras, qué era lo que decían era algo de lo que Ayaka no estaba segura, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de las miradas matadoras que le lanzaban. Esto hizo que Ayaka, por su parte, lanzara un suspiro de derrota.

Cuando por fin llegó al lado de Haruhi, éste la saludó muy amablemente, algo afeminado en la opinión de Ayaka, pero de igual manera devolvió con una sonrisa cálida.

Al sentarse, sintió muchas ganas de mirar nuevamente a Haruhi, algo no estaba bien…ese tal Fujioka era muy extraño...¡eso es! Fujioka era una chica¿cómo no lo había visto antes?, era bastante obvio en realidad. Lo que le había hecho dudar era el uniforme que llevaba. Era el uniforme de los chicos. ¿Por qué una chica llevaría el uniforme de los chicos?

Tenía deseos de preguntarle a Fujioka pero pensó que el mejor momento para hacerlo sería al término de las clases; así que esperó.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido y para ser su primera clase, Ayaka no le prestó mucha atención que digamos. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó mirando por la ventana y la otra pensando en la pregunta que le haría a Fujioka.

El timbre por fin sonó indicando el cambio de horas. La profesora se despidió y salió volando del salón, dejando a los alumnos conversando y haciendo vida social.

Y allí estaba el momento indicado para preguntarle a Fujioka, ya todos se habían retirado del aula, giró su cabeza hacia el lado derecho dispuesta a iniciar la conversación cuando se dio con la sorpresa de que Haruhi no estaba sola, había 2 chicos con ella. Estaban parados en frente del escritorio de Haruhi. Eran altos, algo delgados, y tenían el cabello de color marrón muy claro casi naranja, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ayaka fue el hecho de que los jóvenes eran gemelos idénticos.

Los gemelos y Haruhi se dieron cuenta de que Ayaka había volteado a verlos, así que tornaron su atención hacia ella.

- Hola – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- H-Hola – respondió Ayaka algo confundida.

- ¿Tú eres Daidouji-san, ne? – preguntó Haruhi.

- Así es – respondió Ayaka.

- Mi nombre es Fujioka Haruhi, pero por favor llámame Haruhi. – dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa bastante femenina.

- Está bien, Haruhi…pero sólo si me llamas Ayaka en vez de Daidouji…suena demasiado formal – pidió Ayaka con una sonrisa.

- Claro – respondió Haruhi – por cierto, ellos son Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin. – agregó señalando a los gemelos.

- Es un gusto conocerlos – sonrió Ayaka.

- De igual manera. – respondieron ellos.

- Uhmmm...hay algo que quiero preguntarte Haruhi – anunció tímidamente Ayaka.

- ¿Eh? A-Adelante – dijo Haruhi algo sorprendida lo que hizo que los gemelos tornaran nuevamente su atención hacia Ayaka.

- Bueno, tú eres chica, entonces ¿por qué llevas el uniforme de los chicos? – lanzó la pregunta Ayaka.

Las bocas de los gemelos se abrieron tanto con la pregunta que casi era necesario que alguien se las cerrara, mientras que Haruhi puso una expresión de shock que hizo que Ayaka se sintiera mal por haber preguntado eso.

- Yo-Yo lo siento mucho, talvez no debí preguntar eso, l-lo siento mucho. – se disculpó la pobre Ayaka agitando frenéticamente sus brazos.

En ese momento los gemelos pusieron en práctica el discurso de "Haruhi es total y completamente un chico" pero antes de que pudieran comenzar Haruhi los detuvo y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Está bien, chicos. Ella ya se dio cuenta.

- Pe-pero Haruhi... – empezar a protestar los chicos, se nota que no les gustaba que los cortaran a mitad de algo.

- Por favor. – dijo ella y les dio una mirada para que guardaran silencio.

- ¿Así que sí es cierto? – inquirió nuevamente Ayaka.

- Sí, soy chica. – admitió Haruhi.

- Entonces¿por qué llevas el uniforme de los chicos?

- Es una larga historia…pero de igual modo te la voy a contar... - y así Haruhi empezó a contarle todo desde el incidente con el jarrón de 8,000,000 de yenes hasta lo del trato de las 1000 clientas. - ...Y es por eso que llevo el uniforme de los chicos. – concluyó Haruhi.

- Ahora lo entiendo – agregó Ayaka.

- ¿Pero cómo es que te diste cuenta? – preguntó uno de los gemelos, Kaoru para ser más exactos.

- Es muy fácil en realidad, sería extraño no fijarse. – contestó muy segura Ayaka.

- Pero, Ayaka... - trazó Haruhi.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ayaka.

- Debo pedirte por favor que no se lo digas a nadie¿si? – pidió Haruhi.

- De acuerdo, es un secreto. – aseguró Ayaka.

- Será un secreto entre nosotros. – intervino el otro gemelo con una sonrisita maliciosa. - ¿no lo crees, Kaoru?

- Así es, Hikaru – respondió Kaoru.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Ayaka, la verdad no entendía a los gemelos...pobrecita...

- Parece que nuestro juguete tiene ahora una amiga – dijo Hikaru.

- Lo que la convierte en nuestro juguete también – completó Kaoru.

Ambos gemelos se habían situado en cada lado de la mesa de Ayaka y se acercaron mucho a su rostro con una enorme sonrisa de picardía.

- ¿A-A qué se refieren con juguete? – preguntó Ayaka bastante nerviosa.

- Ya lo entenderás, Ayaka. – dijeron al unísono poniéndole especial énfasis en su nombre y se marcharon riéndose con complicidad.

- ¿Q-qué fue eso? – preguntó Ayaka. - ¿A qué se refieren con juguete?

La pobre Haruhi dió un suspiro.

- Ellos creen que yo soy su juguete y se la pasan haciéndome la vida imposible. – explicó Haruhi. - Y al parecer te han escogido a ti también.

- P-pero yo no he hecho nada – se empezó a alterar Ayaka.

- No te preocupes Ayaka, ellos son inofensivos, no debes darle mucha importancia a sus bromas. – tranquilizó Haruhi.

- De acuerdo... - respondió algo inquieta Ayaka – pero si ellos me provocan, yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados – dijo muy resuelta Ayaka. Algo que no toleraba jamás era dejar que el resto hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Tenía suficiente en casa con su hermano.

_- "Esta chica no va a ser ningún blanco fácil para Hikaru ni Kaoru, realmente me muero por saber cómo resultará todo esto_..._" - _pensó Haruhi, y el pensamiento la hizo reír un poco.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Haruhi? – preguntó Ayaka con cara de curiosidad.

- N-nada – respondió Haruhi.

En ese momento, el timbre volvió a sonar, indicando el comienzo de la siguiente clase. Todos los alumnos volvieron al aula y el profesor entró dispuesto a empezar la lección del día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Ayaka no estaba segura de dónde iría a comer, ya que su almuerzo lo había traído en un obento. Así que se lo preguntó a Haruhi, aunque sonara extraño ya se sentía bastante cómoda y en confianza con ella, había encontrado por fin una amiga. Para sorpresa de Ayaka, Haruhi resultó ser una estudiante especial al igual que ella y asistía a Ouran gracias a una beca. Esto convertía a Ayaka en la segunda "plebeya" del Instituto.

- Ne, Haruhi... - llamó Ayaka.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Haruhi.

- ¿Dónde puedo comer mi almuerzo? Es que he traído un obento... - respondió Ayaka.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó nuevamente Haruhi – Yo también – dijo sonriendo y mostrando su pequeño envoltorio.

- Genial – agergó Ayaka con otra sonrisa – ¡Entonces podemos almorzar juntas!

- Claro que sí, y conozco un lugar al que podemos ir – anunció Haruhi.

- ¿En serio? Pero no será en el comedor, no? Supongo que debe estar muy lleno…

- No. No es en el comedor. Podemos ir a la azotea. – propuso Haruhi.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, casi siempre almuerzo allí y es bastante agradable.

- Bueno, entonces vayamos. – dijo Ayaka poniéndose de pie y jalando a Haruhi hacia la puerta.

- ¡E-Esperaaaa...! – exclamó Haruhi mientras era arrastrada fuera del salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando sonó el timbre indicando el final de las clases por ese día, un grupo de chicas de acercó al escritorio de Ayaka. Todas tenían sonrisas en sus rostros y se notaba que querían conocerla de verdad. ¿Por qué no vinieron antes? Eso era algo que Ayaka todavía no entendía pero que tampoco se molestó en preguntar.

- Hola, Daidouji-san – dijo una chica de cabello rubio oscuro (o talvez castaño muy claro) y con un lazo rosa.

- Hola – respondió Ayaka.

- Mi nombre es Houshakuji Renge –se presentó la chica – Tu eres Daidouji-san, no?

- Así es, es un placer conocerlas – agregó Ayaka sonriendo.

- Igualmente – contestaron en coro el resto de muchachas.

Cuando Ayaka volteó para decirle algo a Haruhi no la encontró en su lugar. Esto la sorprendió un poco pero luego recordó que debía cumplir su deber como host...o lago así. Ni Haruhi ni los gemelos se habían tomado la molestia de explicarle exactamente de qué se trataba todo ese club.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, fue interrumpida por la voz de Renge.

- ¿Daidouji-san?

- ¿Eh? – dijo Ayaka volviendo a la realidad y preparándose para guardar sus libros.

- ¿Ya te marchas? – preguntó desilusionada otra de las jóvenes del grupo.

- C-Creo que sí. – contestó Ayaka algo extrañada por la pregunta obvia.

- Por favor, quédate un poco más... - pidió otra muchacha y fue interrumpida por una de sus compañeras.

- Queremos que nos acompañes al Host Club, si? – completó finalmente.

- ¿Si¿Si? – preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo, casi rogándole.

- Y-Yo¿al qué?... - preguntó Ayaka.

- ¡Al Host Club!...¡Oh! Vamos Daidouji-san…¡te vas a divertir, te lo prometo! – prometió Renge.

- ¡Vamos!¡Vamos! – repitieron todas nuevamente.

Ayaka no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la "invitación".

- De acuerdo, chicas – dijo por fin derrotada.

- ¡Yay! – exclamaron todas muy triunfales.

Y la tomaron del brazo dirigiéndose hacia el Host Club.

Pasaron por varias salas, hasta que todo el grupo de chicas se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca muy grande.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Renge.

- _Tercera Sala de Música_ – leyó en voz baja Ayaka.

- Entremos – anunció una de las chicas.

Tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas, pétalos de rosas y un delicioso aroma a té envolvió a las muchachas y a la recién llegada Ayaka.

- ¡Irasshaimase!

Allí en el medio de la habitación, luciendo armaduras de caballaros, se encontraban 7 jóvenes.

- Kyaa!! – gritaron en modo fangirl todas las chicas.

- ¿Huh? – decía la pobre Ayaka que no entendía nada de nada.

El enorme grupo que había "escoltado" a Ayaka se empezó a desintegrar a medida que las chicas se iban retirando en pequeños grupos en dirección a los sofás y las mesas con bocadillos.

Ayaka no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, es que toda la situación parecía como salida de algún sueño loco, de alguna manera le recordaba a las historias del rey Arturo y la época medieval. Además el hecho de que el salón estuviese ambientado como el interior de un castillo, creaba la sensación de un viaje al pasado.

Mientras Ayaka trataba de asimilar la situación, ya todas las chicas habían desparecido dejándola sola en medio de la entrada.

- ¿A-Ayaka? – preguntó una voz bastante conocida para Ayaka.

- ¿Hn? – volteó al oír su nombre – ¡Ha-Haruhi! – exclamó aliviada al reconocer a su amiga vestida en una armadura celeste.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá? – cuestionó Haruhi.

- M-me arrastraron...supongo... - respondió insegura Ayaka.

- ¡Oh¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? – exclamó una voz masculina que hizo saltar a ambas jóvenes. – Una clienta nueva y además una muy linda...

Un chico alto, rubio y en una armadura blanca se acercó a Ayaka tomándola por la cintura y posando sus ojos azules/violetas en los cafés de ella.

- Bienvenida al Host Club... - dijo el rubio en un tono muy seductor que hizo ruborizar a Ayaka.

- Y-Yo... - tartamudeó Ayaka algo apenada por toda la situación – G-gracias...supongo – trazó al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltarse del abrazo, esto hizo que el chico se le acercara aún más.

- No tiene por qué, bella hime – agregó el muchacho.

- Anou...senpai, creo que Ayaka quiere que la suelte... - intervino Haruhi.

El joven comprendió (por fin) y la soltó. Ayaka se quedó estática en su lugar con expresión entre confusa y avergonzada.

Ahora no sólo estaban Haruhi, el chico rubio y ella, sino que había 5 personas más.

- ¿Ayaka? – preguntó el rubio - ¿Es ese su nombre?

- Daidouji Ayaka, para ser más exactos. – respondió un joven con cabello negro, anteojos y en una armadura azul. – Estudiante especial y compañera de Haruhi y los gemelos.

- ¿C-Cómo es que sabe todo eso? – preguntó sorprendida Ayaka, era la primera vez que veía a ese muchacho y él ya sabía sobre ella.

Y tampoco era la única en ese estado, ya que todos estaban igual.

- Tengo mis contactos – respondió de manera convincente y con una expresión de misterio.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Ayaka.

- Mi nombre es Ootori Kyouya, estudiante de 2do año. – respondió – y el rubio con cara de sorpresa a tu lado es Suoh Tamaki.

Al oír su nombre, Tamaki cambió rápidamente su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa encantadora y se volteó hacia Ayaka ofreciéndole una rosa blanca, salida de no-sé-dónde.

- Daidouji-hime, acepte esta rosa en señal de mi cálido amor por usted, que- Tamaki fue cortado abruptamente por los gemelos jalando a Ayaka lejos de él. (Ambos gemelos llevaban armaduras de color verde claro.)

- Ne, Ayaka, nunca pensé verte aquí – dijo Hikaru posando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ayaka.

- Sí¿te trajeron o decidiste venir sola? – preguntó Kaoru agachándose un poco para verla directamente a los ojos.

- Mis compañeras me han "invitado" – contestó Ayaka, haciendo un gesto con las manos para indicar las comillas.

- ¡Hey¡Ustedes dos, gemelos del mal, siempre andan molestando! – empezó a protestar en una manera muy infantil Tamaki. Dicha rabieta hizo que los gemelos abrazaran aún más a Ayaka y unieran al abrazo grupal a Haruhi.

- S-Suéltennos – protestaron al mismo tiempo Ayaka y Haruhi.

Los gemelos obedecieron después de hacerlas sufrir un poco más. Ayaka se hizo una nota mental de que definitivamente los abrazos con armaduras pueden llegar a ser muy dolorosos...

- D-demasiados abrazos por hoy – suspiró Ayaka.

- Sí... - Haruhi también estaba de acuerdo.

- ¡Ne, Aya-chan! – dijo un niño pequeño, rubio, con armadura amarilla y cargando un conejito de peluche rosa, a la vez que abrazaba unos de los brazos de Ayaka. - ¿Eres amiga de Haru-chan?

- ¿Huh¿Aya-chan? – repitió Ayaka, es que eso le sonaba extraño viniendo de alguien más pequeño que ella.

- ¿Te gustaría comer pastel de fresas, Aya-chan? – prosiguió su ronda de preguntas el rubio pequeño.

- Uhmm…claro, suena delicioso – contestó Ayaka, que adoraba los pasteles. - ¿No es un poco pequeño para estar por aquí? – le susurró en voz baja a Haruhi.

- En realidad, Honey-senpai es mayor que nosotros... - respondió Haruhi en voz baja.

- ¿Q-Qué? – preguntó en voz alta Ayaka sin poder creerlo.

- Así es – intervino Kyouya que al parecer había escuchado a Ayaka y Haruhi susurrando – Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai son estudiantes de 3er año.

Al decir Mori-senpai se refería a un chico alto (sí, más alto que Kyouya y Tamaki), de cabello negro y armadura ploma; que además no decía nada...

- Y-ya veo... - dijo Ayaka.

- Ne, Ayaka-chan... ¿te gustaría jugar con Usa-chan? – preguntó de pronto Honey-senpai mostrando su conejito a Ayaka.

- De acuerdo – contestó ella.

Usa-chan era un conejito rosa muy lindo, tenía las orejas bastante largas y Ayaka podría haber jurado que vió las mejillas del conejo ponerse rojas cuando lo cargó.

- Es muy lindo – dijo Ayaka sonriendo y entregándoselo nuevamente a Honey-senpai.

En ese momento Tamaki aprovechó para acercarse nuevamente a Ayaka y preguntar:

- Daidouji-hime, ya que está en el host club¿con qué tipo de host le gustaría pasar el tiempo?

- ¿Tipos? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Así es¿cuál prefiere? El Cool Type (señaló a Kyouya), el Loli-shota Type (Honey-senpai), el Wild Type (Mori-senpai), el Devilish Type (los gemelos), el Natural Type o talvez a mí el Prince Type. – completó inclinándose y entregándole otra rosa blanca.

Ayaka no sabía qué decir, no sabía que tuviera que elegir un host, ninguna de las chicas se lo había mencionado...

- ¿Cuál es su decisión, Hime? – presionó Tamaki.

- ¿Es obligatorio, senpai¿Realmente tengo que escoger alguno? – cuestionó.

Esto tomó a todos por sorpresa, no todos los días una clienta se mostraba tan reacia al escoger un host.

- Bueno...no es una obligación – intervino Kaoru.

- Pero de eso se trata este club – completó Hikaru mirando a su hermano.

- ¡Oh! Bueno si es así, entonces escojo a... - para alivio de todos Ayaka decidió seguirles la corriente – Haruhi.

- ¿Eh? – Haruhi no se lo esperaba.

- Sí, escojo a Haruhi – aseguró Ayaka.

Todos los hosts se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y dejaron que las cosas tomaran su curso. Luego se retiraron a encontrarse con el resto de las clientas, que estaban comiendo dulces, tomando el té y charlando.

- Bueno, Ayaka, ya que me has elegido, ven por aquí. - dijo Haruhi haciendo una seña para que la siguiera.

- Ok... - respondió Ayaka y se puso en camino.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí voy a dejarlo. 

Eso es todo para el 1er capítulo de esta historia ¿qué le harán a la pobre Ayaka¿podrá sobrevivir al host club? esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo xD

Haré lo pisible por sacar el 2do capi rápido...iré a esprimir mis ideas, if you don't mind...

Muchas gracias por leer y de verdad que los **Reviews** son siempre bienvenidos n-n háganme saber cómo voy y cómo puedo mejor, si? pero ténganme paciencia ya que soy nueva en esto...

Nos vemos pronto,

XOXO

Anee-chan


	2. ¿Distinta a las demás?

**Hola nuevamente!!**

Después de tanto pensar y pasarlo en limpio aquí les traigo el 2do Capítulo de **_Unexpected Love! _**Espero que lo disfruten n-n

Por cierto, **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE HATORI BISCO Y DE BONES**. Es bueno dejar eso en claro, lo que sí me pertenece es el OC y toda la idea de la historia, uhmmmm...eso es todo -risa nerviosa-

A leer se ha dicho xD

* * *

_- ¡Oh! Bueno si es así, entonces escojo a… - para alivio de todos Ayaka decidió seguirles la corriente – Haruhi. _

_- ¿Eh? – Haruhi no se lo esperaba. _

_- Sí, escojo a Haruhi – aseguró Ayaka. _

_Todos los hosts se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y dejaron que las cosas tomaran su curso. Luego se retiraron a encontrarse con el resto de las clientas, que estaban comiendo dulces, tomando el té y charlando. _

**_Chapter 2:_****_¿Distinta a las demás?_**

- Haruhi… ¿por qué están todos usando esas armaduras? – preguntó Ayaka curiosamente.

- Es cross-dressing, y según Tamaki-senpai sirve para crear un "ambiente" agradable y atractivo para las clientas. – respondió Haruhi.

- Ya veo… - se limitó a contestar Ayaka.

Ayaka siguió a Haruhi hasta un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas en un cómodo sofá. Pudo distinguir a unas cuantas muchachas de su clase, pero había también chicas mayores que ella. Lo cual demostró lo populares que eran los hosts entre todas las señoritas.

Haruhi cruzó por entre el grupo y se sentó en un sofá más pequeño, luego le hizo una seña a Ayaka para que sentara a su lado. Ayaka lo hizo.

Pasaron el rato charlando y tomando el té. Ayaka encontraba muy cómico eso de que las chicas entraran en modo fangirl tan rápidamente y por cosas tan ridículas como una sonrisa o un movimiento de cabeza de parte de los hosts. Aún así, no podía exteriorizarlo, se vería muy mal.

Lo que sí llamó bastante su atención y no pudo evitar voltear a mirar varias veces fue el grupo de chicas que se encontraban con los gemelos.

Admiró con sus propios ojos el _Brotherly Love_ o Amor entre Hermanos; además del supuesto incesto y cómo las muchachas chillaban encantadas con la vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al marcharse ya todas las clientas, quedaron tan sólo los miembros del host club y Ayaka. ¿Ayaka? Sí, Ayaka también estaba allí, pero no porque quisiera unirse o por obligación, sino porque Haruhi le pidió que la esperara para regresar juntas a casa.

Después de todo Haruhi vivía camino a casa de Ayaka y la compañía siempre era bienvenida.

- ¿Y qué tal tu experiencia en el host club? – preguntó de la nada Kaoru.

- Bueno, yo diría que buena… - respondió Ayaka.

- ¿Y piensas regresar? – preguntó Hikaru esta vez.

- Talvez – contestó la chica.

Para ese momento se habían quedado sentados Ayaka y los gemelos, pues los demás estaban o alistando sus pertenencias o terminando de cambiarse o comiendo dulces, como en el caso de Honey-senpai.

- Deberías, es divertido – recomendó Kaoru siguiendo con la conversación.

- Sí, pero para la próxima ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? – dijo Hikaru en tono pícaro y mirando directamente a la joven.

- Puede ser – contestó Ayaka con aire algo desinteresado, todo para contrarrestar el tonito del gemelo. – aunque la verdad me sentí muy a gusto con Haruhi.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntaron ambos gemelos con algo de sorpresa en sus voces.

- Sí. Es bastante cómico ver cómo todas las chicas se derriten por, como ellas mismas lo dicen, su "delicadeza y gracia" al hacer todo. – respondió con una pequeña risa – Resulta obvio que Haruhi es chica. – agregó.

- Es cierto – contestó Kaoru.- las clientas tan sólo se dejan llevar por las apariencias.

- Están aquí tan sólo para pasar un rato agradable – agregó Hikaru – no es como si en verdad les importaran los hosts.

A Ayaka le pareció notar un ligero pero casi imperceptible indicio de tristeza en el tono del gemelo.

- Pero¿acaso ustedes no se divierten también? – preguntó Ayaka.

La expresión de los gemelos cambió totalmente, se podría decir que los tomaron desprevenidos con aquella pregunta.

- C-claro que sí – fue lo único que pudo decir Hikaru aunque muy vacilante.

¿Divertido¿Realmente se divertían? Estas preguntas corrían por la mente de ambos jóvenes. ¿Era divertido que ninguna chica, exceptuando a Haruhi, pudiera diferenciarlos¿Acaso se la pasaban bien con eso? Ambos se miraron.

- Uhmmm, creo que no debí preguntar eso… - dijo Ayaka al darse cuenta de lo inseguro que sonó Hikaru al contestar la pregunta. – Yo lo sien-

- No tienes por qué – intervino Kaoru – C-claro que nos divertimos mucho. – completó.

- De acuerdo… - dijo Ayaka. Wow¿era tan dura la pregunta? Talvez no debió haber preguntado en primer lugar. Talvez los gemelos no se divertían tanto como aparentaban….

- Ya estoy lista – anunció Haruhi terminándose de acomodar la corbata y cortando los pensamientos de Ayaka. – me demoré quitándome esa armadura….

- No hay problema – aseguró Ayaka poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su bolso.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó.

- Sí – respondió Haruhi caminando hacia la salida.

- Adiós, chicos – Ayaka se despidió de los gemelos.

- Adiós – respondieron al mismo tiempo los chicos.

- Talvez la próxima vez podamos enseñarte un pequeño "juego" – anunció Hikaru mientras se ponía de pie al igual que su hermano, finalmente habían recuperado su tono habitual.

- ¿Qué clase de juego? – preguntó Ayaka volteándose para ver a los gemelos.

- Eso sólo lo sabrás si nos eliges – dijo Kaoru.

¿Un juego¿De qué se tratará? A Ayaka se le había picado la curiosidad. Ella adoraba los juegos y las sorpresas. Si los gemelos deseaban intrigarla, pues había hecho un excelente trabajo, ahora la intriga la consumía por dentro. La solución era simple, para saber debía designar a Hikaru y Kaoru como hosts la siguiente vez que viniera. Sí, eso haría, pasaría una tarde con ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ayaka estuvo muy ocupada con la cantidad de trabajos y asignaciones que le dejaron en la semana y se le hizo imposible visitar al Host Club. No es que no pudiera terminar los trabajos, era sólo que debían quedar perfectos, después de todo de ello dependía su permanencia en el instituto.

Una semana desde su primera visita al Host Club y como siempre la tarde pasaba tranquilamente entre tazas de té y charlas.

A pesar de los trabajos, Ayaka no se había olvidado el "juego" que los gemelos le habían comentado. Su intriga lejos de disminuir había aumentado.

Aún en el salón de clases sin importar cuántas veces se los preguntara, no iban a decirle nada. Así que tan pronto como llegó al Host Club se apresuró en designar sus hosts para ese día: Hikaru y Kaoru.

- Veo que decidiste visitar el Host Club nuevamente – dijo Kaoru apareciendo por detrás de Ayaka, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentada en una silla.

- Y además te decidiste por nosotros – agregó Hikaru.

- Exacto – dijo Ayaka algo sobresaltada por la aparición de los chicos - además debo confesar que me han picado la curiosidad con lo del "juego" – confesó.

- Bien – dijo Kaoru.

- Entonces, ya podemos comenzar. – completó Hikaru.

- Este juego se llama – trazó Kaoru.

- _"**¿Cuál de los dos es Hikaru-kun?**"_ – anunciaron al unísono Hikaru y Kaoru.

- ¿Huh? – ahora sí que estaba entendiendo Ayaka.

- Tienes que adivinar quién es quién.

- Y solamente tienes una oportunidad.

- Debemos advertirte que nadie ha podido diferenciarnos correctamente hasta ahora – dijo Kaoru.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo? – preguntó Hikaru.

Ambos chicos se pusieron gorras de tal manera que no se distinguiera hacia qué lado estaban partidos sus cabellos. Esa era una opción menos para Ayaka: sabía que Hikaru por lo general parte su cabello hacia la derecha y Kaoru hacia la izquierda.

Ahora los gemelos cambian y cambian de posición; lo que dificulta aún más las cosas…

- ¿Lista? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- Lista. – respondió Ayaka respirando profundamente.

- ¿Cuál de los dos es Hikaru-kun?

Ayaka los observó atentamente. Y no era la única, todos en la sala detuvieron lo que estaba haciendo para observar este espectáculo.

- Adivina – dijo Kaoru.

- ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó Hikaru.

Ayaka parpadeó un par de veces y por fin se decidió a hablar.

- El de la derecha es Kaoru y el de la izquierda es Hikaru – anunció señalando.

La expresión de los gemelos estaba en blanco por un segundo pero rápidamente dijeron:

- Te equivocas.

- No. – respondió muy convencida Ayaka – no estoy equivocada.

- Sí lo estás – contestó el gemelo de la derecha – Yo soy Hikaru.

- Y yo soy Kaoru – completó el gemelo de la izquierda.

Al decir esto, todos los que estuvieron observando regresaron a sus quehaceres. Otra clienta que no tuvo suerte en el juego.

- Claro que no – respondió Ayaka. No había manera de que se pudiera haber confundido. Estaba muy segura de su respuesta. Y la expresión hace un segundo en la cara de ambos lo revelaba.

- Pero ella lo dijo bien – intervino Haruhi pasando por allí.

- ¿Eh? – los gemelos y Ayaka voltearon sorprendidos.

- Ayaka lo adivinó correctamente – repitió Haruhi. - El de la derecha es Kaoru y el de la izquierda es Hikaru.

- Lo sabía – dijo en voz baja Ayaka.

Los gemelos se miraron y dejaron salir un suspiro algo derrotado. Se sentaron y miraron fijamente a Ayaka. No había modo de cubrir la verdad esta vez.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Kaoru.

- Fue de suerte, de seguro. – dijo Hikaru un poco brusco. ¿Por qué¿Es que acaso tanto le molestaba que por fin alguien más los haya podido diferenciar?

- No fue por suerte – contestó Ayaka – A pesar de que son idénticos, hay _muchas_ cosas que los hacen _diferentes_.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Kaoru.

- Pues, lo más obvio es la voz. Hikaru tiene la voz grave, mientras que Kaoru la tiene un poco más aguda – respondió Ayaka.

- Eso es cierto – concordó Haruhi.

- Además, la manera en que miran a los demás es distinta. La mirada de Kaoru es cálida y suave, por otro lado, la de Hikaru es más amenazadora y da la impresión de ser un poco indiferente. - concluyó.

Por poco y los gemelos se caen de espaldas. Nunca pensaron que alguien pondría atención a un detalle como la forma de mirar…todos los demás lo hacían por el lado hacia el cual partían su cabello o por la posición que tomaban al estar de pie uno al lado del otro. ¿Es que éste nuevo "juguete" estaba a punto de convertirse en otra intrusa en su mundo perfecto?

- Daidouji-hime, veo que es una gran observadora – comentó Kyouya apareciendo en la escena de la nada y escribiendo en una libreta.

- ¿Cuándo llegó aquí? – le susurró Hikaru a Kaoru saliendo de su estado de shock.

- ¿Estuvo todo este tiempo detrás de nosotros? – le susurró de vuelta Kaoru a Hikaru.

- Kyouya-senpai… - dijo Ayaka retomando su compostura – m-me asustó…

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Kyouya con una sonrisa algo sádica.

- E-Está bien, senpai – dijo Haruhi.

- Por cierto, Haruhi, ya que hoy no tuviste clientas ¿te importaría apoyar al grupo de Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai? – preguntó firmemente Kyouya, pero más que una pregunta sonó como una orden.

- C-Claro… - obedeció Haruhi.

- Talvez hasta podría reducir en algo tu deuda – susurró en tono tétrico que rápidamente cambió por una sonrisa angelical.

- Voy en seguida – dijo alejándose Haruhi. Todo por reducir la bendita deuda.

- Qué miedo… - comentó por lo bajo Ayaka.

- Sí… - respondió Kaoru quien al parecer logró escuchar lo que Ayaka comentó.

Los tres siguieron conversando de eventos que ocurrieron en la semana y otras cosas un poco más triviales. Al parecer los gemelos no le dieron mucha importancia al hecho de que Ayaka hubiera podido diferenciarlos…o talvez ¿no querían que Ayaka supiera que sí les importaba? De cualquier modo ese tema no se tocó nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tú se lo dijiste ¿no? – los gemelos estaban bombardeando a Haruhi con muchas preguntas. – Tú le dijiste cómo podía diferenciarnos.

- ¿Qué?

Ésta tarde Ayaka no se quedó a esperar a Haruhi. Tenía un asunto muy importante en casa y debía llegar temprano. Así que los gemelos tomaron la oportunidad para interrogar a Haruhi.

- ¿Lo hiciste? – preguntaron nuevamente.

- No. No lo hice. – respondió tranquilamente Haruhi – Ni siquiera me lo ha preguntado una vez.

- Es que…no… ¿cómo es posible? – se preguntaba Kaoru.

- Nadie _nunca_ nos pudo diferenciar así de _fácil_. – dijo Hikaru – Y mucho menos alguien a quien conocemos por tan poco tiempo.

- Ayaka es bastante observadora – dijo Haruhi. – ¿recuerdan que supo de inmediato que yo no era un chico?

- Pero, es que eso es distinto – contestó Kaoru.

- Ella es…_distinta_… - dijo Hikaru en voz baja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hikaru… - dijo Kaoru a su hermano mientras iban de regreso a casa del Host Club.

- L-Lo sé… - respondió el otro muchacho a la pregunta en la mente de su hermano. En realidad ambos compartían la misma interrogante.

Kaoru bajó la mirada hacia el suelo de la limo. Hikaru por su parte miraba por la ventana las calles que iban y venían pero aún con el recuerdo de la voz de Ayaka diciendo: "A pesar de que son idénticos, hay muchas cosas que los hacen diferentes".

- Hikaru – dijo Kaoru de pronto y en un tono bastante firme que captó inmediatamente la atención de su gemelo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kaoru? – preguntó Hikaru.

- Talvez Ayaka no sea como las demás – sugirió Kaoru.

- ¿Realmente lo crees? A mí me parece que fue un golpe de suerte que nos diferenciara. – sentenció Hikaru muy fríamente.

- ¿Y que hay de las razones que nos dio?

- Pudo inventarlas…no lo sé… - contestó Hikaru algo frustrado.

- Pues si las inventó, realmente dio en el clavo…

Hikaru observó a su hermano con atención. Tenía razón: lo que Ayaka dijo no podía ser inventado, era demasiado real…

Hikaru tenía la misma idea que su hermano, Ayaka era distinta a todas las demás chicas. No se dejó llevar por las apariencias, y por muy duro que le resultara a Hikaru aceptarlo, Ayaka estaba deshaciendo la barrera entre ellos y el mundo de afuera.

- Deberíamos darle una oportunidad. – sugirió Kaoru interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

- T-talvez debamos… - aceptó Hikaru aunque con dudas.

Kaoru tomó la mano de Hikaru y le sonrió.

- Tranquilo, Hikaru, esto no significa que nosotros vamos a separarnos.

- S-Sí, lo sé… - dijo Hikaru sonriendo con una sonrisa débil de vuelta a su hermano y acto seguido volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Kaoru estaba comprendiendo que su hermano se sentía muy afectado por Ayaka. Aunque no se lo quería decir, él entendía perfectamente. Talvez su hermano se estaba sintiendo atraído por otra chica a parte de Haruhi. Si su suposición era correcta, esto podría ayudar a Hikaru a salir de la decepción que sufrió por parte de Haruhi.

No es que hayan sido pareja y terminaron, sino que luego de todo el asunto de Eclaire Tonnerre, Tamaki y Haruhi se habían acercado mucho más. Esto significaba que Hikaru sería llevado a un segundo plano.

Kaoru no iba a permitir que Hikaru siguiera sufriendo. Y Ayaka representaba una oportunidad para devolverle la confianza en los demás a su hermano.

Debía intentarlo. No. Ambos debían intentarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La siguiente semana Ayaka notó un cambio enorme en el comportamiento de los gemelos, especialmente en la manera en que la trataban.

Antes difícilmente conversaban de cosas ajenas a los estudios o los trabajos. Pero ahora mezclaban experiencias propias.

Pero no sólo eran los gemelos, sino Haruhi quien se mostraba un poco más abierta con sus cosas. Cuando almorzaban compartían de todo, incluso Haruhi le contó a Ayaka que su padre era un okama.

Si antes se veía a los gemelos con Haruhi, ahora Ayaka también se había unido a su grupo.

Lástima que las demás chicas de la clase le tuvieran celos a Ayaka, pero no la odiaban ni nada por el estilo. Querían aprovechar para tener más información de ellos, pero Ayaka no era una soplona y jamás lo sería, así que las demás podían quedarse con las ganas de saber.

- ¡Bienvenida! – anunciaba Tamaki en su tan usual posición principesca a la persona que atravesaba la puerta del Host Club ese viernes por la tarde. -¡Oh! Eres tú, Ayaka-hime.

- Buenas tardes Tamaki.-senpai. – sonrió Ayaka.

- ¿Cómo estás, hime? – preguntó Tamaki dulcemente y acercándose a ella con una rosa en la mano.

- Muy bien – respondió Ayaka tomando la rosa; ya se había acostumbrado a la manera de ser de cada uno de los hosts, en este caso de Tamaki - – pero ya sabe que me sentiría mucho mejor si me llamara "Ayaka" en vez de "Ayaka-hime".

- Lo siento, es que… - contestó Tamaki.

- Lo sé, lo sé, todas nosotras somos unas princesas para usted. – completó Ayaka riendo.

- Eso y además estoy muy contento porque me he enterado que te has vuelto muy amiga de mi "hija" – contestó Tamaki entrando en su modo emocional y dejando caer enormes lágrimas.

- C-claro… - respondió Ayaka que ahora tenía una gotita detrás de su cabeza.Ya sabía lo del complejo sobreprotector de Tamaki hacia Haruhi pero a veces era demasiado intenso para su gusto...

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – comenzó Tamaki abrazando a Ayaka y dándole vueltas al mismo tiempo (ya saben…como se lo hizo por primera vez a Haruhi).

- De acuerdo, senpai. ¡¡Pero por favor bájeme!! –rogó Ayaka.

Tamaki por fin la soltó al acercarse Kyouya y mandarlo a atender a sus clientas por el día. A Tamaki no le gustó y se situó en su esquina en posición fetal y murmurando algo de que Mami nunca dejaba que Papi expresara sus sentimientos libremente.

A Ayaka eso siempre le pareció cómico y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. Sin embargo no pudo continuar con eso, ya que Kyouya se apresuró en preguntarle qué host pensaba designar ese día.

- Mmmmm… - pensó Ayaka – quiero a Hikaru y Kaoru.

- De acuerdo, Daidouji-hime – respondió Kyouya tomando nota en su libreta y alejándose.

Ayaka divisó a los gemelos y se dirigió hacia ellos. Para su sorpresa, esa tarde ella era la única clienta de los gemelos. Al principio le sorprendió, pero luego le agradó la idea: de ese modo podrían conversar más a gusto.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó con una sonrisa Ayaka.

- Hola – respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- Uhm, veo que seré su única compañía por esta tarde – dijo Ayaka.

- Así parece – respondió Kaoru.

- Es mejor así – intervino Hikaru.

- Supongo – añadió Ayaka con un movimiento de hombros.

- Veo que el Señor te estuvo dando una "vuelta" – comentó Kaoru con una expresión pícara.

- Sí…me mareó por completo – dijo Ayaka recordando la experiencia.

- Ya sabes cómo se pone el Señor con lo relacionado a Haruhi – agregó Kaoru.

- Sí – concordó Ayaka – Uhm¿Hikaru? – llamó Ayaka. Era su impresión o Hikaru no tenía muchas ganas de conversar.

- ¿Eh? – respondió sobresaltado. Su mente estaba en la conversación que minutos antes tuviera con Kaoru.

--------------- Flashback a la Conversación entre Hikaru y Kaoru ---------------

- ¿Q-Qué? – preguntó Hikaru con visible desconcierto en el rostro.

- Que sería una muy buena idea hacerlo. – dijo Kaoru tratando de convencer a su hermano.

- ¿Qué salgamos con Ayaka¿Una buena idea? – preguntó nuevamente Kaoru repitiendo lo que su hermano le había planteado.

- Sí. ¿Qué dices¡Podríamos saber si ella es distinta!- presionó Kaoru.

Hikaru se quedó callado pero asintió su cabeza derrotado. Kaoru aprovechó la oportunidad para contarle los detalles.

Cuando terminaron de planear a dónde irían, Kaoru agregó.

- Tenemos que decírselo hoy mismo.

- ¿Pero en qué momento? Ya salió del salón de clases y de seguro en el Host Club las demás chicas no nos dejarán hablar con ella. – comentó preocupado Hikaru.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Kaoru guiñando un ojo.

--------------- Fin de FB ---------------

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hikaru? Te noto más callado de lo normal. – señaló Ayaka.

- N-no es nada – despreocupó Hikaru.

- Aprovechando que estamos los tres… - interrumpió Kaoru.

- Hay algo que queremos decirte – completó Hikaru volviendo a su yo usual.

- ¿Qué será? – preguntó Ayaka con curiosidad.

- ¡Mañana iremos al Parque de Diversiones! – dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

- ¿Ah si? Genial, van a divertirse mucho - sonrió Ayaka.

- Sí, y tú vendrás con nosotros. – informó Hikaru.

- ¿Huh¿Yo? – preguntó Ayaka. Que los gemelos la invitaran a salir era algo raro…no es que no quisiera ir sino que no se lo esperaba.

- Así es. – anunció Kaoru. – Pasaremos por tu casa a las 10 a.m.

Y con eso se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, dejando a una Ayaka con una expresión en blanco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente, Ayaka fue literalmente arrastrada fuera de su casa e introducida a una limosina.

Con las justas pudo sacar su móvil y algo de dinero. No es que hubiese planeado levantarse tarde, ni tampoco estaba planeado que el despertador no funcionara, lamentablemente ambas cosas le sucedieron. Despertó a las 9:45 a.m, pegó un grito que despertó a toda su familia y cómo un bólido entró al baño a ducharse. Luego se cambió, se peinó y cuando estaba a punto de desayunar algo, el timbre de la puerta sonó indicando que los gemelos ya estaban allí. Fue a abrir la puerta y ni bien lo hizo, dos pares de brazos la arrastraron hacia fuera.

Dentro de la limo Ayaka estaba literalmente desparramada en el asiento. Cuando por fin se pudo acomodar se dio de lleno con las caras de los dos jóvenes.

- Buenos días – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Buenos días? – preguntó Ayaka en tono sarcástico – ¿les parece bueno comenzar el día siendo arrastrados fuera de su casa por la fuerza?

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Wooooow...este capi resultó ser larguito, ne? De igual manera me divertí bastante ideándolo y escribiéndolo. 

Debo disculparme con los fans de Honey y Mori, ya que en este capi ni los he mencionado. Lo mismo con los fans de Tamaki y Kyouya, a los cuales sólo hice participar ligeramente...no es que no me gusten, al contrario, me encantan! pero como que la historia va girando más entorno a los gemelos, Ayaka y ocasionalmente Haruhi. Espero que me comprendan y no me estén odiando TT-TT más adelante aparecerán, lo prometo.

En fin, quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a quienes me dejaron tan lindos reviews nOn

_**oOoKRAZYGALoOo**_

_**Grayse**_

_**gabita19-91**_

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! Realmente me hicieron sentir bien y dispuesta a continuar mi historia...las adoro :3!! -las abraza-

No se pierdan el próximo capi ya que veremos qué tal la pasan en el Parque de Diversiones...talvez suceda algo más entre algunos -ahem!- creo que dije mucho xD pero no se preocupen ya lo descubrirán la próxima vez...

Nos vemos pronto!!

**Anee-chan**


	3. PdD: Tiempo a solas con Kaoru

**Konnichi wa, Minna-san n.n**

Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo...GOMEN!! Es que la uni me viene copando hasta el tiempo de ocio, y cada vez que por fin me decidía a escribir algo sucedía...y a eso le debmos sumar el hecho de que mi monitor estuvo muerto por casi una semana hasta que lo repararon T-T

Pero, en fin, ya estoy de vuelta y con el capi 3 up nOn y se me ha ocurrido dividir el paseo al Parque de Diversiones en dos partes...la primera mostrará el tiempo a solas de la protagonista (Ayaka) con Kaoru...así es, leyeron bien n.n

Bueno acá coloco el disclaimer: **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE HATORI BISCO Y DE BONES**. Pero lo que sí me pertenece es el OC y toda la idea de la historia...

Sin más tiempo que perder, acá está la tercera parte de Unexpected Love!

* * *

Dentro de la limo Ayaka estaba literalmente desparramada en el asiento. Cuando por fin se pudo acomodar se dio de lleno con las caras de los dos jóvenes. 

_- Buenos días – dijeron al unísono._

_- ¿Buenos días? – preguntó Ayaka en tono sarcástico – ¿les parece bueno comenzar el día siendo arrastrados fuera de su casa por la fuerza?_

**_Chapter 3: En el Parque de Diversiones: Tiempo a solas con Kaoru_**

A esto los gemelos sólo se miraron entre sí e hicieron un movimiento de hombros.

En ese mismo instante el estómago de Ayaka gruñó recordándole a su dueña que no había desayunado.

- L-lo siento – dijo Ayaka muy apenada y algo ruborizada. – no pude desayunar.

- ¿Es que te levantaste tarde? – preguntó Hikaru.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, por favor. El maldito despertador no sonó y me desperté 15 minutos antes de las 10 a.m. – recordó Ayaka con amargura.

- Eso sucede con los aparatos plebeyos. – mencionó Kaoru a su hermano.

Ayaka se acostumbró a escuchar la palabra "_plebeyo_" salir de la boca de los gemelos, así que sólo hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando la usaban para referirse a ella: les sacó la lengua y volteó hacia otro lado.

Por unos minutos estuvo así, volteada mirando hacia fuera de la ventana: la limosina iba rápido pero no tanto como para no distinguir las calles con claridad. Se estaba preguntando cómo habrían reaccionado sus vecinos al ver un auto tan elegante estacionado fuera de su casa, supuso que la vieja del costado –ahem!- la vecina, iría con el chisme más tarde.

Al pensar en la vecina y su voz chillona, Ayaka no pudo suprimir una risita, la cual llamó la atención de los chicos.

- ¿De que te ríes? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- N-nada – respondió Ayaka – Por cierto¿a dónde nos dirigimos? – cambió rápidamente de tema.

- Al nuevo parque de diversiones que está a las afueras de la ciudad – contestó Kaoru.

- Y hoy es la inauguración. – completó la información Hikaru.

- Ya veo. – dijo Ayaka – de seguro habrán muchos juegos divertidos – agregó con una enorme sonrisa, que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña.

- Puedes apostarlo – contestó Kaoru con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto Ayaka notó algo…cómo encontraron los gemelos su casa si ella no recordaba haberles dado su dirección y tampoco recordaba que ellos se la hubiesen pedido...decidió preguntar.

- ¿Cómo encontraron mi casa? – preguntó.

- Gracias a Kyouya-senpai, él nos entregó la dirección y un mapa de cómo llegar – respondió tranquilamente Hikaru, como si aquella frase fuera común y corriente.

Lo único que Ayaka pudo hacer fue poner cara de oh-ya-veo para disimular su sorpresa. Pero en realidad sí que ese senpai le inspiraba lago de miedo...

Los 3 continuaron hablando por algunos instantes más hasta que la limo se detuvo y el chofer les habría la puerta.

- Hemos llegado – anunció Hikaru.

- Genial!! – exclamó Ayaka impaciente por querer salir.

- Vayamos hacia la entrada – dijo Kaoru abriendo la puerta, después de todo estaba más cerca.

Salió primero y le siguió Ayaka, y como todo un caballero le ofreció la mano y la ayudó. Al final salió Hikaru y se encaminaron hasta la puerta principal y la boletería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que hizo Ayaka al entrar fue lanzar un "Woooow", ese Parque sí que era enorme y se veía muy divertido también. Luego de más "ah"'s y "oh"'s se propuso encontrar un kiosco de comidas.

Cuando por fin lo logró, arrastró a los gemelos con ella y los sentó en una mesa; después fue directo a comprarse algo de comer, claro que les preguntó a los chicos si deseaban algo pero ellos le respondieron que no.

Al volver a la mesa, Ayaka cargaba una fuente repleta de sandwinchs de pollo, jamón y queso, huevo y tomate, y todos los sandwichs que puedan imaginarse, además de un vaso extra grande de gaseosa.

Al poner la bandeja en la mesa los gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creer que alguien tan pequeño pudiera comer tanto.

- ¿T-te vas a comer todo eso? – preguntó Kaoru aún muy sorprendido.

- Sí – respondió tranquilamente Ayaka.

- E-es mucha comida – señaló Hikaru.

- Lo sé – respondió nuevamente una muy serena Ayaka.

- ¿Estás segura de que vas a poder terminarte eso tú sola? – preguntó Kaoru.

- Sí¿por qué? – cuestionó la muchacha.

- N-no, p-por nada – respondió Kaoru totalmente incrédulo.

- ¿Quieren probar algo, chicos? – ofreció la chica.

- No, gracias – contestó rápidamente Hikaru.

- Es que estamos llenos del desayuno – completó Kaoru igual de veloz que su hermano.

- Ok. – dijo Ayaka y procedió a dar el primer mordisco a su rico sándwich.

Después de un rato y de de dar el último sorbo a su vaso Ayaka anunció:

- Estoy llena.

Los chicos no sabían qué decir, nunca pensaron que Ayaka comiera tanto y tampoco que lo hiciera tan rápido. Lo hizo de una manera limpia y educada pero definitivamente a una velocidad increíble.

- Uhm…¿nos vamos? – preguntó la muchacha sacando a ambos de su estado de shock.

- C-claro – respondieron al unísono y poniéndose en pie.

- ¿A dónde nos subimos primero? – preguntó nuevamente Ayaka.

- Mmmm…que tal a "Los Carritos Chocones"? – propuso Hikaru.

- Sí, suena genial. – aprobó Kaoru.

- De acuerdo, a "Los Carritos Chocones", entonces – anunció Ayaka muy emocionada.

Después de subirse a casi todos los juegos del Parque, decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso, así que se dirigieron a las banquetas. Pero al pasar por las carpas de juegos,

Ayaka divisó un lindo peluche lila en forma de gatito y se detuvo para observarlo más de cerca. Ya que Ayaka caminaba entre Hikaru y Kaoru, al detenerse tan de repente, hizo girar a los chicos preguntándose el por qué de tan inesperada parada.

- Ayaka¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hikaru acercándose a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué viste? – preguntó también Kaoru.

- Nada, es sólo que me ha llamado la atención ese gatito – dijo señalando el pequeño minino.

- ¿Huh? – exclamaron ambos chicos al ver el peluche.

- ¿El lila? – preguntó Kaoru.

Ayaka asintió.

- Es que me hace recordar a alguien o algo, pero no estoy muy segura...

- Talvez tenías un gato cuando eras niña. – dijo Hikaru.

Ayaka negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es imposible, mi hermano es alérgico a los gatos y no había manera de que pudiéramos tener una mascota así.

- Ya veo, conque tienes un hermano. – preguntó Hikaru con obvio interés.

- Así es – respondió Ayaka. – tengo un hermano menor.

Este tipo de información hacía que ambos muchachos se sintieran mucho más cerca de Ayaka. Kaoru notó el interés que había despertado eso en Hikaru y tan sólo sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías comentado antes? – inquirió Kaoru.

Ayaka se encogió de hombros.

- Talvez porque ustedes no me lo preguntaron.

- Tienes razón – respondió Kaoru.

- En fin…- trazó Ayaka - ¿cuál es la siguiente parada?

Ambos gemelos se pusieron a pensar en la siguiente atracción que podrían visitar.

- Ni idea. – dijo por fin Hikaru.

- No se me ocurre nada – contestó Ayaka.

Pero a Kaoru sí que se le había prendido el foquito, recordó la razón de su visita a este lugar y decidió poner en marcha un pequeño plan que había estado maquinando desde hacía horas.

- Que tal si vamos a "La Casa del Terror" – propuso Kaoru casualmente.

- ¿L-la Casa del terror? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hikaru y Ayaka algo asustados.

- Sí. – asintió Kaoru.

- P-pero por que mejor no vamos a… - empezó a decir Ayaka cuando fue interrumpida por Kaoru.

- ¿Es que tienes miedo, Ayaka? – cuestionó el gemelo mirándola con su tan familiar cara de pequeño demonio.

- N-no – contestó rápidamente Ayaka. Ese gemelo definitivamente se las estaba trayendo.

"_Ese gemelo malo. Un minuto¿dije gemelo? Sí, un solo gemelo. Kaoru. Y…¿Qué hay con Hikaru¿Es que acaso no están planeando algo juntos? Eso es nuevo."_

- Y tú Hikaru¿Qué dices? – Kaoru dirigió su pregunta esta vez a su hermano mayor.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema – mintió Hikaru. La verdad es que eso ni se lo esperaba por parte de Kaoru.

La primera parte del plan le estaba yendo de maravillas a Kaoru: los tenía a ambos listos para entrar en el juego. Y ya estaba oscureciendo, lo que creaba un ambiente tétrico y propicio para llevar a cabo el resto del plan. Pero…si realmente las cosas iban viento en popa…¿por qué se sentía así?¿qué sucedía con él?

Estas interrogantes que asaltaban la mente de Kaoru se empezaron a reflejar en su rostro, aunque el único que pudo descifrarlo fue Hikaru.

- Kaoru – dijo Hikaru sacándolo de su monólogo interior.

- ¿Eh? – contestó éste.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

- Sí, claro. – sonrió – vámonos ya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esperaban su turno para ingresar al juego, Ayaka estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca le habían gustado este tipo de atracciones. Además no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Kaoru se mostró tan triste unos minutos antes. Kaoru habría pensado que sólo Hikaru podía darse cuenta cuando su hermano cambiaba de expresión, pero lo cierto es que Ayaka muy aparte de saberlos diferenciar a la perfección, también detectaba sus cambios de actitud con mucha facilidad. Y era precisamente eso lo que ocupaba su mente ahora. Ambos chicos le preocupaban. Y no era sólo en esta ocasión que Ayaka los sentía diferentes, en el transcurso de esa semana notó un pequeño cambio en sus actitudes. Era eso o talvez era ella la que estaba cambiando. Los sentía mucho más cercanos y talvez, quizá lo más correcto sería decir que Ayaka sentía algo más por ellos que un simple cariño de amigos.

"_¡¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando!!"_ se dijo Ayaka a sí misma _"claro que los quiero, ellos son mis amigos. Si no fuera así, ni siquiera estaríamos en este lugar juntos. Además…no hay forma de que… "_

- Siguientes – anunció una voz masculina muy ronca, que logró apartar a Ayaka de lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó la chica.

- Ya vamos a entrar – le contestó Hikaru.

- C-claro – fue lo único que pudo decir Ayaka.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó Kaoru a ambos.

- Listos – respondieron al mismo tiempo Hikaru y Ayaka.

Al ingresar a la Casa Ayaka se situó en medio de los gemelos, así se sentía más protegida. A su lado derecho estaba Kaoru y al izquierdo Hikaru. Avanzando por el corredor en penumbras, vieron que más adelante una figura enorme se acercaba rápidamente hacia ello. El único reflejo de Ayaka fue el de cogerle la mano a Kaoru, a lo que el muchacho respondió con un leve sonrojo.

"_Rayos¿Por qué esta sensación nuevamente? No. Debo calmarme. Es Hikaru el que quiere a Ayaka."_Y antes de que pudiera seguir con esas ideas decidió cambiarse de lugar. Ahora Hikaru estaba en el medio y según Kaoru, Ayaka tendría que coger a Hikaru.

Ayaka estaba demasiado aterrada como para notar el pequeño cambio de Kaoru. Así que la siguiente vez que se sintió invadida por el miedo fue el brazo de Hikaru el que fue estrujado. Pobre Hikaru, daba gracias al cielo que todo estuviera a oscuras ya que de otro modo se vería el color granate de su rostro.

Cualquiera pensaría que la muchacha ni se había percatado del cambio, pero lo cierto era que, a pesar del pánico Ayaka estaba segurísima de quien era el dueño del brazo al cual estaba abrazada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de 15 minutos de terror infinito, los 3 jóvenes salieron por fin. Ayaka ya estaba más tranquila, Hikaru ya había vuelto a su color original y Kaoru se colocó de nuevo al lado de Ayaka.

Al pasar nuevamente por las carpas de juegos, Ayaka se plantó delante del gatito de peluche lila.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hikaru por la súbita parada de la chica.

- Eso. – dijo señalando Ayaka.

- ¿Qué cosa? – fue el turno de preguntar de Kaoru.

- El gato…es que me gusta…y mucho… - dijo tímidamente Ayaka.

- Oh! El gato. – contestó monótonamente Hikaru.

- Sí, y ¿saben qué? – agregó la chica.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los muchachos.

- Me lo voy a llevar – dijo muy decidida Ayaka.

- Te refieres a que… - trazó Kaoru.

- ¿te lo vas a robar? – completó Hikaru.

Ayaka hizo una caída digna de cualquier anime a la vez que le salía una gota detrás.

- No, tontitos, voy a jugar y me lo voy a ganar – explicó.

- Ahhh – dijeron los gemelos.

Ayaka se acercó a la chica que cuidaba el lugar y le preguntó cómo era el juego y cuántos puntos necesitaba para ganarse el gatito.

- Son 30 puntos como mínimo – respondió la chica.

- Muy bien – dijo Ayaka – lo voy a intentar.

- Son 100 yenes. – anunció la encargada.

- Aquí tiene – dijo Ayaka entregando el dinero.

- Tienes que encestar la pelota en el aro. Cada encestada equivale a 10 puntos.

- Perfecto. – contestó Ayaka cogiendo el balón.

Los gemelos miraban con mucha atención a la muchachita. Su expresión había cambiado drásticamente. Había pasado de niña traviesa a loca competitiva.

Era muy cierto, cuando de retos se trataba Ayaka era la indicada para cualquier actividad. Pero ahora estaba en juego el gatito. Ese gatito que le hacía pensar en alguien pero que no estaba segura en quién.

Y así empezó…la primera pasó rapidísimo sumándole 10 puntos, la segunda fue una falla, la tercera otra falla, la cuarta la encestó y ahora tenía 20 puntos. Una más y el peluche sería todo suyo.

Los gemelos se mordían las uñas y esperaban atentos el desenlace. Pero, para la mala suerte de Ayaka, la última la falló por unos escasos centímetros.

- ¡Nooo! – gritó Ayaka derrotada.

- Lo siento, suerte para la siguiente vez. – dijo la encargada.

- Sí, supongo… - contestó Ayaka suspirando.

- No importa. – dijo Hikaru apareciendo por detrás de Ayaka.

- Al menos ganaste este oso – agregó Kaoru entregándole a Ayaka un pequeño oso beige.

- Tienen razón, chicos. – sonrió la chica cogiendo el osito – talvez no debía tener el gatito.

- Talvez. – dijo Hikaru.

Ya cansados de caminar tanto y haber jugado en casi todos los juegos, los jóvenes pensaron que sería una buena idea descansar.

A unos cuantos metros del Parque de Diversiones se encontraba una laguna artificial y un muelle muy tradicional, así que se dirigieron hacia allí.

Pobres, ellos habían imaginado que esta sección del parque estaría casi desierta, ya que la mayoría de gente prefiere jugar que detenerse a observar una laguna; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el lugar atestado de personas. Habían tantas que casi no había espacio para caminar.

Entre el bullicio pudieron divisar una hilera de bancas con vista al muelle y fueron en esa dirección.

- Por allá se ve un lugar donde sentarnos – dijo Ayaka poniéndose de puntitas para ver, ya que con su pequeño tamaño no podía.

- Entonces, vamos. – dijo Kaoru.

A Hikaru algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza: la cara tímida de Ayaka admitiendo que realmente quería ese peluche. No podía dejar el asunto así…tenía que dárselo, mejor dicho quería dárselo. Así lo decidió y así lo cumpliría, pero no podía hacerlo con la ayuda de Kaoru, su hermano ya lo había ayudado bastante, ésta era su oportunidad de demostrarle a Kaoru y a él mismo que podía conquistar a Ayaka por sí mismo.

- Un momento… - interrumpió Hikaru.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hikaru? – preguntó preocupado Kaoru.

- Yo… - tenía que pensar bien lo que iba decir, necesitaba una excusa –… necesito ir al baño – dijo por fin.

Kaoru y Ayaka se lo creyeron.

- Ok – dijo Ayaka.

- Te esperamos aquí. – propuso Kaoru.

- N-no – respondió rápidamente Hikaru – ustedes vayan avanzando y los alcanzo luego.

- Bueno – dijo Kaoru aunque algo inseguro.

Luego de darse las instrucciones correspondientes y el lugar dónde se encontrarían, Hikaru se separó del grupo dejando a Ayaka y a Kaoru solos.

- Perfecto, eso salió bien – se decía a sí mismo Hikaru luego de alejarse de los demás – ahora a buscar el dichoso gato.

Ahora que estaba a solas, Ayaka pensó que ésta sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a los chicos por separado. No quería admitirlo pero, aún cuando sabía diferenciarlos el uno del otro, no estaba completamente segura de quién la atraía más.

Al llegar a las bancas, tomaron asiento y se quedaron en silencio mirando la hermosa vista que tenían por delante. Ayaka decidió dar el primer paso.

- Esta tarde me la estoy pasando genial con ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad – concordó Kaoru con otra sonrisa.

- Creo que debo agradecerles por haberme invitado – agregó la chica.

- N-no – negó kaoru – gracias a tí por venir con nosotros – dijo el gemelo.

- Bueno, no es como si tuviera otra opción, ya que prácticamente me secuestraron – comentó Ayaka en broma.

- Kaoru y Ayaka rieron juntos.

- Siento mucho lo de haberte sacado de tu casa así como así – se disculpó el chico.

- En realidad fue algo muy divertido que además no pasa todos los días. – dijo la muchacha.

- Es cierto.

- Pero no sé por qué me hizo pensar en que era algo que hubiese hecho Tamaki-senpai – agregó Ayaka recordando a su senpai rubio en modo hiperactivo abrazando frenéticamente a Haruhi.

- Tienes razón, es algo que el Tono hubiera hecho – comentó Kaoru recordando también a Tamaki y sonriendo traviesamente.

- Sí, sobretodo si se trata de Haruhi – dijo Ayaka.

- Exacto – rió Kaoru.

- A mí me parece que al senpai le gusta Haruhi – intervino Ayaka.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Kaoru.

Ayaka asintió con la cabeza y siguió con la conversación.

- Y no sólo eso, se me hace que Haruhi también siente algo por el senpai.

- Pero si ustedes son tan amigas¿no te ha comentado nada? – Kaoru se encontró de repente muy interesado en ese tema.

- A pesar de que conversamos de muchas cosas, nunca hemos tocado ese tema – contestó Ayaka.

- ¿No? – preguntó nuevamente el muchacho.

- No, y si lo hacemos nunca llegamos a nada concreto, creo que me oculta algo, y en mi opinión ese algo es… - trazó Ayaka.

- Lo que siente realmente por el Tono – completó Kaoru.

- Así es. – coincidió la chica.

El tema de Tamaki y Haruhi los llevó rápidamente a conversar acerca del Host Club y sin darse cuenta, Ayaka le estaba contando acerca de su familia.

Ayaka se sorprendió por la súbita conexión que acababa de tener con el chico. Aún hablando de otras cosas, se sentía super cómoda con él y la conversación venía tan natural.

Kaoru se sentía de la misma manera. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan "random" con alguien más que no fuera su hermano y jamás lo había disfrutado tanto como lo estaba haciendo al charlar con Ayaka.

Realmente ésta chica era distinta. Y distintos se estaban tornando sus pensamientos. Él quería ayudar a Hikaru a superar lo de Haruhi…pero...podría lograr ayudar a su hermano a tener algo con ésta muchacha. Sin duda, Ayaka era una persona muy especial para ambos, pero, ahora en su pecho se sentía un dolor punzante cada vez que imaginaba a Ayaka en brazos de Hikaru; y no sólo en los de su hermano, en los de cualquier persona que no fuera él.

¿Cómo era posible ilusionarse tanto de una persona con tan sólo haber charlado un rato? Esa era la misma pregunta que se hacía Kaoru. Y ahora que su hermano ya estaba por volver, talvez ya no podrían conversar así.

Pero…¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo por él? Quizá ella lo veía solo como un amigo, talvez prefería a Hikaru…

_WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
hanzai kienai towani  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare DOWN?)  
__WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
hanzai kienai towani  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai_

El sonido de_ What's up people?_, que se escuchaba interrumpió los pensamientos de Kaoru. Era su móvil que estaba sonando…y justamente la melodía de Hikaru.

Ayaka se había acercado al muelle a ver los peces y los botecitos. Contestó.

- Moshi-moshi – dijo Kaoru.

- Kaoru – respondió Hikaru en la otra línea.

- Hikaru! – contestó a su vez el chico - ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó preocupado.

- Me he perdido… -admitió con bastante vergüenza el gemelo. – había demasiada gente y se me hizo imposible encontrarlos.

- Espera – interrumpió Kaoru apartándose el aparato - ¡Ayaka! – gritó en dirección a la chica.

Ayaka que estaba muy concentrada viendo a los peces y dándoles de comer se acercó rápidamente hacia el chico.

- ¿Qué sucede?¿Es Hikaru? – preguntó con obvia preocupación Ayaka.

- Sí – contestó Kaoru, colocándose nuevamente el móvil en el oído - ¿Hikaru?

- Aquí estoy – contestó Hikaru.

- ¿No estás seguro de dónde estás? – preguntó nuevamente Kaoru.

- No estoy muy seguro, no recuerdo que hubiéramos caminada hasta acá cuando llegamos. – respondió Hikaru.

Ayaka miraba impacientemente a Kaoru, es que la pobre no escuchaba nada de la conversación y trataba de adivinar lo que pasaba basándose en los gestos del muchacho.

Estaba preocupada por Hikaru. El tiempo que pasó charlando con Kaoru fue el mejor de todos. El muchacho la entendía muy bien y se la habían pasado tan bien juntos. Momentos como esos eran los que Ayaka buscaba: confortables e irremplazables.

Lo que ahora quería era poder llegar a conocer a Hikaru y tener un tiempo a solas con él, al igual que con Kaoru.

Mientras Ayaka seguía intentando adivinar la conversación, Hikaru ya le había dado una descripción de lo que le rodeaba a su hermano y ahora ya podían ir en su búsqueda.

- Está bien – dijo por último Kaoru. – no te muevas de allí.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó por fin Ayaka.

- Iremos a buscar a Hikaru. – respondió.

- Pero…¿dónde está exactamente? – preguntó nuevamente Ayaka.

- Exactamente…no lo sé – admitió Kaoru. – pero me ha dado una descripción de lo que lo rodea.

- Bueno, entonces en marcha – propuso Ayaka.

- Vamos – asintió el chico.

Y así el tiempo a solas de Kaoru y Ayaka llega a su fin...para disgusto de ambos. Pero ahora van en busca de Hikaru...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Y ese es el tercer capi n.n, que les pareció? y no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo en el que veremos cómo es el tiempo a solas de Hikaru y Ayaka...

No se olviden de comentar, que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me dicen si estoy yendo bien o mal xD

Esta vez quiero mandar saludos especiales para:

**_Megumi Echizen_**

**_Belu-Saku_**

**_oOoKRAZYGALoOo_**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas, las kiero un montón nOn

Nos vemos la próxima vez y no se despeguen de Unexpected Love!

**Anee-chan**


End file.
